Candles
by Tsubasa-fan
Summary: Kurogane sends the kids off while he prepares for a special evening with his favorite mage. Prompt for the 40love comm. KuroFai lemon. Yaoi


Title:Candles

Fandom: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles

Characters: Kurogane/Fai

Claim: Kurogane/Fai D. Flowright

Prompt: #26 Candles

Word Count:1, 148

Rating: M

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon **Don't Like Don't Read!!**

Today had been busy. Kurogane had given the kids and Mokona a list, along with some money, and sent them out into the city. Now that that was taken care of, all he could do now was wait. The mage was currently on the other side of town, humming to himself as he shopped for ingredients for tonight's dinner.

Today was Kurogane and Fai's one year anniversary, and Fai had promised to not make anything with sugar in it, it was Kurogane's request, and the blonde was having some trouble trying to figure out exactly what he was going to cook. He glanced upwards towards the sky, a few more hours and the sun would be setting.

"Kuro-bun just has to be difficult." He added another vegatable to his basket.

* * *

"Kurogane-san, we're back!'

"Did you three get everything on the list?"

"Mokona tried to buy the alcohol, but the store owner wouldn't let me." The manjuu pouted, while Sakura patted it's head.

Kurogane took the list from Syaoran's hands, looking it over, and then walking over to the bags hat had been placed on the table. He turned back to the kids.

"The three of you did good, here's some mor money, find something to do, that isn't dangerous or stupid, for a few hours." Syaoran nodded. On their way out Sakura turned, smiling. "Happy anniversary Kurogane-san!"

"Thank's, now out with you!"

"Daddy and Mommy are gonna make babies!" Sakura tilted her head in confusing as Syaoran blushed furiously.

"PORK BUN!!!!" The ninja had picked up a nearby pen and thrown it. Mokona eeped as the pen had hit next to it, embedded deep within the wall.

"Sakura-hime, let's go get some ice cream!"

"I'm telling Mommy and then I'm telling Yuuko!" Syaoran grabbed the manjuu and princess, leaving a trail of dust as he ran.

* * *

Fai entered the house, turning on the light's. He looked around seeing that no one was home. _'Hmm, where did everyone go?'_

"Kuro-wankoro? Moko-chan?" He went to the kitchen, putting up groceries. "Sakura-chan? Syaoran-kun? Is any one home?"

Odd, usually they would have left a note or something, and there was no sign of a struggle. Fai finished i the kitchen and made his way to the living room trying to find a note or at least something that would teel him the whereabots of his family. A flicker of light caught his attention. He looked down the hallway towards their bedrooms.

Standing outside his and Kurogane's bedroom he opened the door. He gasped at what he saw. Littering the room lay several candles of varying sizes. The scent's of vanilla and strawberry and numerous others wafted through the room. He walked into the room and sat down on his bed, gazing at the small flames that decorated the room.

"You weren't suppose to see this, not yet anyway's." Fai gasped in surprise, he turned towards the door. Kurogane stood, leaning against the door frame.

"Kuro-san, you did all of this?"

"The kids and manjuu helped get everything, I just set it up." The ninja walked over to his lover and Fai hugged the taller man's waist.

"Big Puppy is so romantic!"

"Whatever."

"So, what were you planning to do, Kuro-chu?" The dark haired man blushed at the blonde's innuendo.

"There was suppose to be wine, but the kid couldn't get it, so all I have is some sake. Sakura went and got us food though." Calloused fingers brushed through flaxen hair.

"Where are our children?"

"Out, I gave them some money, so they'll be fine." Kurogane sat down beside Fai, pouring the blonde a drink and placing styrofaom trays of takeout on the bed.

"Such a good daddy." Fai pecked Kurogane on the cheek before downing his cup of sake. They ate in comfortable silence the only light in the house radiating from the melting candle's. When they finished, Fai took the trash to the kitchen and returned to the ninja.

"Kuro-chan, I was gonna cook us a nice romantic dinner, and nothing sweet either." Fai pouted, but was stopped from whining more when Kurogane covered his mouth with his own.

"I thought I could do something nice for our anniversary, if you don't like it then I won't do it again." Kurogane smirked, knowing he had won this little fight befor it even began.

"Kuro-chichi's romantic side is liked very much."

The blonde kissed the other man again. His hands reaching for the bottom of Kurogane's shirt, tugging it upward's.They seperated as Kurogane threw the shirt against the wall careful of the still burning candle's. The mage's shirt was next to go followed by the rest of their clothes. Fai pulled the ninja's bare chest back down on top of him, reveling in the sensation of bare skin against bare skin. Fai's wet kisses were placed behind his ear, and along the tan neck.

There was no ignoring the prominent heat that pressed against Fai's thigh. "Ohh, Kuro-myu's having a nice time." The shinobi ignored him, in pursuit of better things. The cover was pulled back, as Kurogane pulled Fai up the bed, stopping to admire the body beneath him. The mage flushed, both from the heated gaze and the few cups of sake he had drunk.

Teeth and lips scraping and burning their way quickly over shivering, milky skin. Kurogane stopped his movements, reaching over to the nightstand he reached in, pulling out a small bottle of lotion. He coated his fingers with the pink substance and traced his way down Fai's body, harsh pants and desperate moans filled the air.

A rough hand brought a slim leg, over the ninja's shoulder while fingers probed and prodded Fai's body. Blue eye's looked up into red, candle light reflecting in them as Kurogane entered the willing body. Hands sprang up to hold the shinobi's face, nails digging in slightly. Another searing kiss, and the ninja began moving.

A few thrusts and they found their rythme. One thin hand holding into a broad shoulder as the other hand clenched tightly on the sheet's. The ninja moved a hand between their bodies, bringing Fai over the edge, the taller man followed soon after, moaning his lover's name's.

"Happy anniversary Kuro-myu." Fai said in between pants. He laughed at the drained form of his shinobi. Kurogane removed himself laying beside the blonde, kissing the damp hair.

"Happy anniversary." The ninja uttered as he buried his face into Fai's pale neck. The mage laughed and poked the half-asleep man.

"Kuro-seme, you have to blow the candle's out, you don't want the house to burn do you?"

"Fuck..." Kurogane rose and grumbling put out the mostly melted candles, smoke filling the room. He tuned out the cat call's and wolf whistle's from the bed.


End file.
